Aokigahara
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: A group of students have to investigate the famed Suicide Woods in Japan for a class project. However, once inside the woods, the students begin to realize that they’re in far deeper than they ever anticipated. AU.
1. Author's note

**A/N: Newest fic!!! This is the one you guys voted for in the poll, and is yet another attempt by me to write a chaptered fic. I did a lot of research on this one, just to make sure that the facts were accurate and I'm sure that there will be some mistakes, but probably just a few minor ones. **

**This was inspired by the show "Destination Truth", and an episode in particular where the team visited a forest in Japan called "Aokigahara", or the Suicide Woods. It's a place that is very popular for suicides, and apparently also host a lot of paranormal things. So this is kind of strange for me, but I was just intrigued and I thought this would make a really cool fic. If you want, you can google the place or look it up on Wikipedia for more information. **

**Basically, we're going to have an A/U plot, because it's easier to play around with, and it's really the only way I can make this fic work.**

**If you have pairing preferences (i.e. Evan/Kelly, Beth/Chris, etc.), please either PM me your suggestion or leave it in the review and I will definitely consider it. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated with this fic, as it is definitely something new for me. I hope you all enjoy reading this, and don't be afraid to leave me criticism, like I said. **

**OK, so the following is the cast for the novel. More will be explained in later chapters, but for now, all you need to know is that they are all college students, attending a university in California. Their histories and backgrounds will be revealed later—I don't want to give too much away at this point!**

**Oh, and I have to warn you, people WILL DIE in this. So if one of your favorites gets killed off, I'm sorry, but it's all for the sake of the story! Don't worry, there are a few that I would never be able to kill. **

**The Cast:**

**The guys:**

**Evan Bourne**

**Adam Copeland**

**Jason Reso**

**Randy Orton**

**Phil Brooks**

**Cody Rhodes**

**Ted Dibiase**

**Chris "Jericho" Irvine**

**Josh Harter**

**Patrick Martin **

**The girls:**

**Maria Kanellis**

**Barbara "Barbie" Blank**

**Eve Torres**

**Melina Perez**

**Ashley "Madison Rayne" Simmons**

**Candice Michelle**

**Lita**

**Katie Lea**

**Beth Phoenix**

**Natalie "Nattie" Neidhart**

**Minor characters:**

**Professor Tamara Sytch**

**Alicia Fox**

**John Cena

* * *

**

**Like it so far? Hate it? Let me know! First chapter will be up in a day or so!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter as promised! Enjoy.

* * *

**

Adam Copeland squinted his eyes as he looked up from the paper he held in his hands. According to it, he needed to be at Corkley Hall at 9:15—less than twenty-five minutes away.

The Canadian had been attending Riverside University for just a semester, so the fact that he didn't quite have a grasp on the location of everything was understandable. Still, he felt as though the situation was a bit embarrassing. Running a hand through his thick locks, Adam let out a sigh as he scanned over his schedule one final time, almost expecting the answer to appear there magically.

He was vaguely aware of a person standing behind him, but he dismissed it until the person spoke, breaking the silence and startling him.

"That's a brutal schedule," a deep voice stated.

Adam turned his head, his eyes landing on a dark-haired man of average height, with tattoos and a lip ring.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously.

"I'm Phil," the dark-haired man said. "Most people call me Punk."

Adam took the man's hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Punk." He smiled. "I'm Adam."

"So, I can assume by your wandering that you're a new student?" Phil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," the blonde replied with another nervous laugh. "I'm a freshman—it's my second semester."

"What's your major?" the dark haired boy asked curiously, as he titled his head to the side. "Just from your schedule, it looks like we might have a couple of the same classes."

Adam glanced down at the piece of paper that he was clutching and then back up at Phil.

"TV, film, and media studies. I chose the broadcast journalism option," he chuckled. "It sounds easy enough. I actually have to lay all the blame on my best friend Jay—he talked me into coming to college here. I never planned on attending anything other than community college." With a shrug of his shoulders, he said,

"What about you? You don't exactly look like the kind of guy that would go to college in such a.." he paused and glanced around at the throng of people that had gathered on the quad. A quick glance revealed that most of them were preppy, happy, and generally fair-skinned people. Phil, on the other hand, was dressed head to toe in black, covered in tattoos, and had a very noticeable lip piercing.

"Yeah, well, this was the only affordable college in the area," Phil answered, cutting him off. "Unlike the majority of these brats, Mommy and Daddy didn't offer to pay my way through school."

An awkward silence followed and Adam glanced over his schedule once more, his eyes taking in the building and room he needed to be in once more. Another glance at his watch revealed that his first class started in less than ten minutes. Shoving his schedule into his pocket, he threw a nod at the dark-haired man.

"So I'll be seein' ya around sometime?"

"Sure." Punk nodded and threw a hand up casually. With that, Adam continued on his way, glancing at his watch every couple of minutes or so to make sure that he still had enough time to get to his destination. Being late would definitely not be a good way to start the semester.

He had just crossed the lawn and was halfway to the next hall when a high-pitched, shrill female voice nearly pierced his ears. He winced immediately, not accustomed to such a loud volume, and looked up to see a thin, dark-haired woman of average height standing in front of him. Her hair was short and styled in a fashionable bob, and unlike most of the students that Adam had seen so far, she was dressed in what would be described as, for lack of a better term, a trampy manner.

"Hiiii, are you new?" The brunette beamed and stepped closer, like a bird zooming in on its prey. Adam found himself wishing he'd went in a different direction.

"Uh, not really," Adam chuckled.

"My name's Candice Michelle, but everyone just calls me Candice, or Candi. You can call me Candi if you like," the woman purred, as she reached out and took Adam's arm.

"I'd be _more _than happy to show you _around_," she trilled as she half-dragged him across the campus lawn. A group of students, presumably freshmen by the way they were aimlessly wandering around, passed them, and Candice gave a wide smile as she and Adam continued walking, her fingers still firmly pressed into his arm.  
"Wow, you're, uh, you're real friendly, huh?" Adam laughed, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that a total stranger was leading him around.

"I was voted most popular in my class and I was the homecoming queen three years in a row."

The blond simply chuckled again and shook his head. From the looks of it, Candice had more than just "showing him around" on her mind.

After what seemed like ages, the pair finally reached Corkley Hall. Adam gently untangled himself from Candice's iron grip and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for, uh, showing me the way," he said.

"No problem!" Candice still had that goofy smile on her face.

"So yeah, uh, see you around or something."

"I have a break every day at noon," Candice chirped. "You can usually find me and some of the other girls in the lunch hall, if you'd like to join us."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam replied, although he had zero intention of joining them. Candice was annoying enough on her own; he was sure she'd be even worse in a large group.

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared up at the rather large building. Of course he had no clue where he was going, but he was fairly confident he'd be able to find his way around in no time—and without the help of anyone else. God help the next person Candice bumped into. With a shake of his head, he ventured into the rather large building. 


End file.
